MAGES Universe Wikia
'Welcome to the MAGES Universe Wikia!' Mages is a series of fictional books written by Jacob King. It is about a government who have taken control of Earth and have advanced in technology and science. This government called the GNU or Galactic Nations United have expanded their reach to other planets and alien races. However not all races want to become under the control of the GNU. One of these races are called the Mage race. They will have to fight against the GNU and other races such as the Templars etc to survive. 'Detailed Blurb' Earth is under control of the GNU, (Galactic Nations United) after many great conflicts on earth such as world war three all the nations decided to come together as one and put all their effort into excluding violence on earth and differences between each human being. The GNU are a government that ruled earth through the Galactic President and the royal family. The eldest male of the royal family is elected the President. The presidency lasts for the entirety of that person's life. With the help of the galactic council put together by the President the rules Earth and all that surrounds it. Over the years the GNU have advanced in technologies such as space travel and advanced weaponry and military advances. In 2046 the GNU came across the first alien race, and then another in 2047, and this continued. The amount of alien races kept flowing in and the GNU needed to control them. A simple peace treaty was/is issued to every alien race they come across. If the race signed the treaty they are then under the control of the GNU. If the race does not sign it their world is destroyed and reduced to ash. With earth now one of the most multi-cultural and multi-raced place in the universe the GNU setup sectors this was a way of keeping tabs on what was happening in the universe. ' ' Over the years the GNU have grown in numbers and many outer races are feared by them. The GNU have come across some difficult battles through the universe but have succeeded in destroying disobeying runts. In the year 2268 however the GNU came across a new race they called themselves the Mages. This race was also advanced and used some sort of energy a magic of some sort. They first signed a treaty but came to realisation and refused to sign any more treaties with the GNU to not come under their cold control, and become another statistic for the GNU. They have seemed quite the match for the GNU and have fought off any attack thrown at them but will they survive the wrath of the United races under the flag of the GNU? ' ' Mages is a sci-fi, action,thriller set of books written by Jacob King and helped by James Doherty. ' '''All races and locations in this book are fictitious and do not fully or probably represent the views of the author or helper. ' If you have any comments, questions or want to help please contact the author at - hankthedragon88@gmail.com Or contact the creator of this wiki - jamesdochers@gmail.com '''Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse